


или же Intimity

by robin_puck



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Прежде чем решать, нужно попробовать.
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Kudos: 8





	или же Intimity

Ощущение прострации, вот что это было. Все шумят, благодарят, собираются, расходятся, а ты сидишь на одном месте и то ли очень сосредоточенно думаешь о чем-то, то ли не думаешь ни о чем вообще. Вот вымыться бы наконец – это хорошая мысль, единственная внятная. Но пока в душе кто-то плещется, и эта мысль уходит, проплывает мимо, как здоровенная рыбина в мутной воде.  
Имаи неторопливо курил, глядя на себя в гримировальное зеркало, время от времени оттирая тряпкой очередной замеченный очаг краски на лице. И когда за спиной появился Аччан в одних джинсах и полотенце на плечах, так же автоматически посмотрел на него, отмечая присутствие.  
– Это что было? – спросил Аччан, посмеиваясь. Вымытый, сияющий, он уже точно пришел в себя после лайва и теперь энергично вытирал волосы полотенцем, а те рассыпались пеленой черного шелка.  
– А? – это все как-то отвлекало. Слишком много блеска.  
– Ты зачем кусался?  
Имаи на секунду нахмурился в недоумении, а затем вспомнил: проигрыш In Heaven, во время которого они как обычно немного подогревали публику, и пальцы Аччана на лице, и свое желание что-нибудь с этим прикосновением сделать, чтобы не отвлекаться слишком сильно.  
– Потому что ты опять лапал меня за лицо. У меня пальцы стали путаться.  
Аччан выпрямился, глядя на него с веселым недоумением. Волосы выпали из захвата полотенца, расплескались по плечам.  
– Серьезно? Ты слишком чувствительный. Нам надо чаще репетировать фансервис, чтобы ты был не таким восприимчивым к невинным заигрываниям.  
Имаи фыркнул.  
– Твой Боуи тоже так говорил, а потом полжизни отмазывался, что он не такой.  
– Тебя это смущает? – неожиданно серьезно спросил Аччан. Имаи задумался.  
– Нет, – наконец ответил он предельно честно. – Не смущает. Но немного сбивает с толку.  
– Что именно?  
Имаи пожал плечами.  
– Такое. Ощущение, что ли. Ни туда, ни сюда.  
Аччан немного помолчал, опасливо поглядывая на него. Отложил полотенце, нервно зачесал влажные волосы назад пятерней. Классные у него волосы, все-таки. Он вообще весь в целом классный, но на волосах Имаи почему-то сегодня залип.  
– А ты бы хотел туда или сюда? – спросил наконец он тихо. Имаи снова задумался.  
– Нужно попробовать, прежде чем решать.  
Аччан усмехнулся, качая головой.  
– Ты меня иногда пугаешь.  
– Это плохо?  
– Это круто. Но учти, что бы ты ни решил, на сцене я с тебя не слезу.  
– Ну да, – Имаи рассмеялся, представив. – Ты уж найдешь способ придолбаться.  
– Ага, – Аччан потер нос и решительно шагнул навстречу, почти вплотную, положил ладони на плечи сзади – не хватая, даже не сжимая, а просто обозначая присутствие. Как деликатно. Пахло от него мылом и еще чем-то непонятным, пряным, острым.  
– Ты уже хлебнул, что ли?  
– Нет пока.  
– Такой резвый.  
– Ты меня забалтываешь, что ли? – Аччан уже вовсю улыбался. В груди странно тянуло, и это немного беспокоило. Не так, чтобы слишком, в конце концов, если пробовать, то пробовать. Даже прикольно.  
– Вот еще. – развернуться вместе со стулом, приподняться и прижаться губами к губам оказалось легче легкого, Аччан тут же схватился за него сильней и втянул воздух носом. Имаи попробовал языком – пока осторожно. Вкус был ясным и чистым, только немного табака, а так почти разницы нет, все равно что целовать девушку. Даже помадой чуть-чуть пахло – остатки темного оставались в уголках губ Аччана, и Имаи зачем-то тщательно слизал это темное, чуть сладкое. Голова немного плыла, так что когда Аччан в ответ поцеловал совсем уже по-настоящему, сбивая дыхание и обхватывая пальцами затылок, он тоже зарылся обеими руками в черные волосы.  
Вот тут уже было не как с девушкой – Аччан был напористым. Он не пытался полностью контролировать поцелуй, но точно не собирался замирать и таять, дожидаясь. Просто целовал, поглаживая по затылку, кажется, инстинктивно прижимался пахом к бедру, и Имаи, почувствовав это, легонько толкнул его в грудь. Аччан тут же отпрянул, тяжело дыша и глядя дикими глазами. Но руки не убрал. Цепкий Аччан.  
– А ты завелся, – зачем-то сказал Имаи. Губы покалывало, и щекотный ток струился по позвоночнику. Аччан смотрел молча, без вызова или смущения, просто горячо. Ждал. Ждал, пока Имаи решит. А что тут решать-то, собственно? И так все понятно.  
Он снова толкнул Аччана, и тот отступил – шаг, еще шаг, пока не прижался спиной к стене. Глаза в глаза. Тогда Имаи поцеловал его снова – приоткрытые губы были горячими, просто пылающими, а язык неожиданно прохладным от частого дыхания, и от этого контраста внутри так дернуло, будто лопнул шарик с кипятком, и тот хлынул по жилам, обжигая. Аччан низко застонал ему в рот, и Имаи понял, что сам не заметил, как сунул руку вниз, трогая и сжимая. Джинсы – чертовски неудобная одежда для секса. Оказалось, что расстегнуть на другом человеке ремень и стянуть штаны, особенно если он весь влажный и распаренный после душа, – это вообще-то задача. Нетерпеливо прикусывая ему губы, Аччан оттолкнул неловкую руку и расстегнулся сам, взял за запястье и прижал куда следует.  
Гладкий, горячий, твердый и чуть влажный. Очень странно, когда не себе. Мысли неслись бешеным потоком, и все сплошь какие-то дурацкие, оборванные, одни хвостики от мыслей, единственная целая – что хорошо бы это делать, прижимаясь сзади, тогда удобней ляжет в руку. И что надо не забыть так попробовать. Потом. Потом обязательно…  
Аччан запрокинул голову, вцепляясь в его плечи, кадык ходил по шее, темные губы моментально пересохли и запеклись, волосы тонкими прядками липли к коже. Имаи почему-то не мог глаз оторвать, засмотрелся. Хотя видел это все уже тысячу раз во всех ракурсах. Но раньше это была просто картинка, красивая, немного будоражащая – отстраненно, как будоражит произведение искусства в рамке и под стеклом. А сейчас Аччан был горячий, липкий, дрожащий и судорожно дышащий, прямо у него в руках, никаких рамок, никакого барьера между ними. Отзывчивый, как инструмент, даже лучше – Имаи еще не умел на нем толком играть, так что это было интересней, это был вызов и головокружение. И глубинное понимание, что да, все правильно. Вот так – отлично. Лучше не бывает.  
Он поцеловал Аччана в подставленную шею, слизывая свежий пот, и тот зажмурился, будто от нестерпимой боли.  
– У тебя мягкие губы, – выдохнул он едва слышно. – Такие мягкие…  
– Хочешь их там? – не то чтобы Имаи когда-нибудь рассматривал такую возможность, но сейчас казалось таким естественным – предложить и даже выполнить предложенное. Аччан от этих слов содрогнулся, впиваясь в плечи, распахивая уже совсем безумные глаза, руке стало мокро и скользко. Аччан мучительно свел брови, тяжело дыша, трудно сглотнул и посмотрел – снова в упор. Затягивающий, дурманящий взгляд, не оторваться. Глаза в глаза, и Имаи чуть отстранился, прижал ко рту испачканную ладонь, жадно слизывая новый вкус – горечь и соль, ну конечно, это же Аччан, он и здесь терпкий, никакой наносной сладости.  
Дальше все произошло быстро, почти неуловимо: Аччан глухо выругался, на секунду прижался голодным ртом к ладони, ловя раскрытые губы Имаи, а потом дернул на себя, меняясь местами. Прижал лопатками к стене, поцеловал торопливо – почти мазнул – и стек вниз, обнимая ладонями бедра.  
Звякнула молния, и Имаи едва не застонал от облегчения – оказывается, было почти больно в чертовых штанах, но он не замечал, слишком увлеченный. А потом стало так влажно и нежно, что он зажмурился – слезы сами брызнули из глаз. И только через несколько минут пересилил себя и заставил посмотреть вниз.  
Аччан не пытался сделать что-то особенное, просто целовал и облизывал, гладил рукой, терся носом и гладкой щекой, прикрыв свои невозможные глаза, и все это было чересчур. Слишком много, слишком откровенно, слишком наизнанку. Совсем непохоже на просто попробовать.  
Ошеломляло.  
Он попытался отодвинуть Аччана, чувствуя, как жар дрожит в теле, едва удерживаясь, но тот вскинул бешеный взгляд и провел языком напоказ, сильно, так что хватило.  
Имаи не мог отвести глаз, и видел, как Аччан вздрогнул и моргнул, когда плеснуло на губы, но тут же упрямо подставился, позволяя себя пачкать, свое идеальное лицо, шелковые волосы. Будто что-то доказывая – себе или Имаи? Непонятно. Непонятный. Невероятный…  
Он обессилено сполз вниз, прямо голой задницей на пол. Положил голову на плечо Аччану, пытаясь прийти в себя. Неудержимо тянуло в сон.  
Как наигравшиеся дети – пришло в голову. Которые могут заснуть в обнимку прямо посреди игры – потому что еще не умеют рассчитать свои силы, слишком увлекаются.  
Он потянулся, ткнулся Аччану в щеку носом, губами, и тот чуть повернулся, позволяя дотянуться до рта. Поцелуй вышел ленивый, но невероятно приятный. Свой вкус на чужой коже не смущал – себя Имаи попробовал еще лет в пятнадцать, просто из интереса. Но в сочетании с запахом Аччана это уже был не вкус одинокого прыщавого неудачника, а вкус классного секса. Пусть неловкого и не особо умелого, но…  
Аччан отстранился, вытираясь ладонью, и Имаи проморгался, вглядываясь. Лицо у него было…  
– Что не так?  
– Все хорошо.  
– А чего такой похоронный вид?  
Аччан невесело усмехнулся.  
– Всякая тварь печальна после соития.  
Ну вот. Опять приступ меланхолии.  
– Пойдем тебя еще раз вымоем, – сказал Имаи, поднимаясь, и протянул руку сидящему на полу Аччану. Тот замешкался на секунду, глядя с такой тоской, что стало неловко.  
– Вместе, – уточнил зачем-то Имаи. – Да?  
– Да, – кивнул Аччан и взялся за протянутую ладонь.  
Все нормально, сказал Имаи сам себе, обнимая друга за плечи и увлекая обратно в ванную. Здорово же получилось. Надо будет попробовать еще подрочить со спины. И тоже взять в рот. Странновато, но интересно… Имаи даже облизнулся от предвкушения. И еще кое-что можно сделать, совсем извращенное. Если Аччан согласится, конечно. Но он согласится, Имаи был в этом уверен.


End file.
